1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic welding system for cylinder block recycling, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic welding system for cylinder block recycling, which can stably weld a corresponding portion of a cylinder block in a manner such that a cylinder head seating part, an upper cylinder liner assembly part, a lower cylinder liner assembly part and a main bearing assembly part can be precisely defined to enable a cylinder block of a medium-sized or large-sized engine to be recycled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to a railway car, a generator, a ship or the like, there is mounted a medium-sized or large-sized engine to produce power of a required level. In this medium-sized or large-sized engine, cylinder liners are embedded into a cylinder block and a piston is reciprocatingly disposed in each cylinder liner.
In the meanwhile, in the case that the cylinder block of the engine is used for a lengthy period of time, a cylinder head seating part, an upper cylinder liner assembly part, a lower cylinder liner assembly part, a main bearing assembly part, and so forth may be worn out. Due to this fact, in order to recycle the cylinder block, it is necessary to weld and then machine the above-described parts.
However, for the most part, welding operations for the corresponding parts, thereby to enable the conventional cylinder block of the medium-sized or large-sized engine to be recycled, are manually executed. Consequently, a problem is induced in that precision and quality of welded parts vary depending upon the skillfulness of a worker who executes the welding operations. Specifically, while the upper cylinder liner assembly part and the lower cylinder liner assembly part must be welded to have substantially a uniform thickness along a plurality of concentric circles, even in the case of a highly skilled welder, it is virtually impossible to execute the welding operations in such a manner as to accomplish the same quality throughout a multitude of welding operations.
Further, since these welding operations of the cylinder block of the medium-sized or large-sized engine are mostly executed inside the cylinder block and the cylinder block has an extremely large weight due to its size, the cylinder block cannot be adequately rotated, whereby it is also virtually impossible to execute the welding operations in a precise and rapid manner.
In addition, in the case of manually executing the welding operations, due to the fact that working circumstances are inferior and thereby cause a lack of safety, even a skillful welder does not want to conduct the welding operations. Therefore, because it is difficult to timely employ an appropriate number of welders, a great deal of cost and time is required.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and a primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic cylinder block welding system which can rapidly, precisely and stably weld a predetermined portion of a cylinder block of a medium-sized or large-sized engine thereby enabling the cylinder block to be recycled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic cylinder block welding system which can automatically execute welding operations for a cylinder head seating part, an upper cylinder liner assembly part, a lower cylinder liner assembly part and a main bearing assembly part of a cylinder block.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic cylinder block welding system which can move a welding robot to a variety of welding positions and automatically set a welding portion of a cylinder block by automatically rotating the cylinder block.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic cylinder block welding system which can simply clear a welding nozzle, prevent spatterings from adhering to the welding nozzle, cut welding wire to have a proper length, and accurately correct a welding position.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an automatic welding system for cylinder block recycling, the system welding a cylinder head seating part, an upper cylinder liner assembly part, a lower cylinder liner assembly part and a main bearing assembly part, to enable a cylinder block of an engine to be recycled, the system comprising: a supporting section for rotatably supporting the cylinder block; a driving section installed on the supporting section for rotating the cylinder block; a welding section for welding the cylinder head seating part, the upper cylinder liner assembly part, the lower cylinder liner assembly part and the main bearing assembly part of the cylinder block; a moving section for moving the welding section along a lengthwise direction of the cylinder block to a welding execution position; and a central controlling section for controlling the driving section, welding section and the moving section.